A Fathers Love
by mommaXbear
Summary: Draco's childhood played a big role in the man he is today. His father and him have a relieving conversation. T for slight abuse and implied violence.


Hola! This is (again) for the fathers day challenge. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>His eyes burnt from unshed tears, his face stung from the light red hand print left there and his heart froze a little more as he recalled the pain. He hadn't done anything to deserve the punishment, the only thing he was guilty of was helping his daddy when he saw it was needed. This was all his fault, that stupid ignorant no faced monster! His daddy never used to treat him this way, never laid a hand on him until he showed up. He always made daddy scared and angry.<p>

Daddy had taken to punishing mummy and him in ways that he had never done before. Sometimes he heard mummy crying but didn't dare go to her for fear that daddy would find out. At least this time it was only a small smack on the face and not anything else. Sometimes Daddy sent him to the dungeon with the monster and his friends. That was the worst punishment, things happened down there he wouldn't allow himself to remember.

The door to his bedroom cracked open slowly and Draco huddled farther into the corner, hiding his face from the intruder. A mass of white hair curtained the masculine face, as his father, once his hero, walked silently into the room. Draco coward as far into the corner as he could; his hands covering his face and forcing his fear back.

"My son?"Daddy spoke softly, something close to pain filled his voice and lifted the small child's face from his hands. Daddy's face was swollen, his eyes red from tears and his cheeks streaked with red trails. "Is this how I make you feel?" He asked pointing to his own face. "Unwanted and useless?" Draco nodded and lowered his head. He saw daddy's hand reaching towards him and cringed at the thought of more pain. Daddy let out a howl and scooped him into his arms.

"My dearest child, I'm so sorry." Daddy held tight and wouldn't let him go, he was weeping into his hair sending sticky tears down into the small boys face. "Can you ever forgive me? Is it to late? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Daddy? I love you." The boy placed his hands on his daddy's face and lifted tear-filled eyes to his own. "It's OK daddy, the monster made you do it."

"Monster? Do you mean the Master?" Daddy asked his eyes darting towards the door as if he had only just remembered something important, his tears all but gone.

"Yea, Daddy just promise not to punish mummy and me like that. I'll forgive you daddy, I'll always forgive you." The boy watched as his father pushed him from his lap and stood slowly backing towards the door. "Daddy? Promise!" The boy said his voice frantic.

"Yea, sure son. I promise. As long as you forgive me, and never speak of the Master again." Daddy's eyes darted behind him and to the door, his back nearly against the wall.

"I promise Daddy." The boy said making to get up, but his father was faster and he reached to door and flew from the room in a panic.

Draco looked down at his hands, at least Daddy had promised not to hurt him or Mummy ever again. A small smile touched the boys face as he leaned against the wall. Everything would be alright.

If he had only known.

* * *

><p>"Parkinson!" He demanded, his voice booming through the common room. It was nearly time to leave for holiday and his trunk had yet to be packed.<p>

Pansy looked up from her place on the sofa and met his angered eyes. Her heart sped up and her face lost all its color, he was mad with her again. She leapt from her perch and made her way quickly to his side never making eye contact. "What is it, Draco." she asked her eyes on is collar.

"Dorm room, now." He hissed pointing towards the stairs. She swallowed hard and made her way towards the rooms at the top of the stairs. When she opened the door to Draco's private room she blinked at all the things strewn all around.

"Draco? Why is nothing in your trunk? I packed it all yesterday!" She started towards the bed to fold the cloths thrown across it but a hand on her hair stopped her cold.

"If you packed it, bitch, why is everything still thrown around?" he demanded pulling hard on her hair and bringing her to the ground.

"I swear!" She twirled on her knees and stared up at his rage filled eyes. "Draco, I wouldn't lie to you!" She begged his to believe her but the open palm that sliced into her cheek told her her plead was falling on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"Father." Draco acknowledged the taller man standing on the Apparation patio as he arrived home for the holiday's. The taller version of himself nodded in return before turning and heading in the direction of the house. Draco followed.<p>

"We need to talk son." Lucius said as he walked into his private library. As a child Draco had always wondered about the room he wasn't allowed to enter. Today however, not a thought of what would await him drifted through his mind. He didn't care, hadn't cared in a long time. He entered the sacred room behind his father, his eyes never drifting from the back of his fathers robes.

"What is it?" He asked taking a seat in one of the chairs his father had indicated to him. He watched and waited as Lucius poured himself and his son a small lick of something golden brown then proceeded to sit a crossed from Draco, handing him a glass.

"I've had a lot to think of recently." Lucius said, sipping his drink. "you being one of the top priorities. Drink Draco, do not be rude." Draco sighed sipped the burning liquid from the small glass.

Coughing he asked, "What is that?"

"Muggle Bourbon, very expensive." Lucius smiled. "Let me see your arm."

Draco nodded and rolled up his sleeve, showing the clear flesh wear one day his dark mark would stain the pure skin. Lucius nodded and Draco was left wondering if it was time or not.

"I'll be going to Azkaban rather shortly, for the incident at the ministry. That will leave you and your mother alone. I didn't want to lay this on you so soon after your arrival but I fear the day is nearing rather quickly."

"How do they know it was you? Because Potter says? Bloody hell where is their proof!" Draco was outraged, how could the take his father from him?

"Listen son. Battle is not far off and I see now we are fighting for the losing team. When I am gone you will need to listen to the Dark Lord. Everything he says Draco. No mistakes!"

"We wont lose, Potter and his army is getting weak and scared. The Dark Lord will prevail!"

"No! Don't be naïve! This battle is doomed!" Draco looked at his father confused.

"Then why do you want me to listen to the Dark Lord?"

"Because I will not be hear to protect you, he is stronger than even I Draco. Listen to him so in the final battle he will free me from Azkaban and I be able to save you and your mother. Please Draco, do not fail me. I know I have given you every reason to disbelieve me, but I a begging you to listen."

Draco contemplated what he was saying, looking at his father along time. It had been so long since his fathers face had shown any signs of hope. A memory flashed into his mind and he closed his eyes as a piece of his heart thawed and tears threatened his eyes.

"Very well." He said not looking at his father but instead around the room at all the unfamiliar items. His voice held strong but something must have shown in eyes because his father rose and came to him. He knelt in front of him and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Son, I know a lot of things have happened...things I'm not proud of. I know I wasn't the father you needed. I just hope you don't make the same mistakes I made." He had tears in his eyes as he apologized. "Its been years since I've said a kind word to you, I am truly sorry for that. You deserve acknowledgment, you deserve to know I am proud of you; that I love you. I can't promise everything will be better, because it would be a lie, but I can promise one day it will be a little better than it has been." Draco's eyes flooded with tears, spilling small drops out the corners.

His father was right, it had been a very long time since he had heard any soft words from him; it had been longer since he had heard I love you. He looked up into his fathers similar gray eyes and fought to stop the tears. So many emotions ran through him, he had to bite back the sob that threatened tare him apart. His head swam and he closed his eyes to fight the emotional waves rolling inside him.

"My son, tears don't make you less of a man; they show how much of one you are. It takes a real, strong man to show his tears with out shame." Lucius put his long finger on Draco's chin and forced his face up, waiting for Draco's eyes to reopen.

"Daddy?" Draco whispered, his eyes still closed. He felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him out of his chair.. Draco's arms involuntarily went around his father and he buried his face in Lucius' shirt.

"I love you son," Lucius said his voice filled with pain and hope.

"I love you too, Daddy." Draco tightened his arms around his father and sobbed into the mans shirt.

From the doorway, Narcissa watched, a small smile touched her lips. Her eyes were wet and her cheeks chapped from her silent tears. Her men, the two most important people in her life, had finally made amends. If she were to die at this very moment she would die happy.


End file.
